


kinktober day 2

by skirt



Series: kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, I guess at least, M/M, Vibrator, implied trans character, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: day 2: dirty talk, watersports, or human furniture(edited 10/3. turns out you can't use emojis on ao3 or it destroys everything)





	kinktober day 2

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda fahc setting but it's not....... crew..... related? i thought about just doing regular ol ah but realistically they'd get recognized so i didn't wanna do that idk

9:48am

rye bread 

‘Everyone can tell how hard you are right now’

Gavin looks up and makes eye contact with Ryan from across the train, raising an eyebrow. It was his own idea to do something public and Ryan certainly didn’t object. He liked the idea that anyone who cares enough to watch them for more than a few moments would catch on. He smirks at him from behind several other passengers as he sees Ryan typing out another text.

It took a while to convince Ryan that this was something he really wanted to do, but he still had his own terms. First, they had to be in another city. Second, it had to be Gavin with the vibrator in his ass. Third, Ryan got to pick the settings on it. He certainly didn’t have an objection in the world to any of that.

9:50am

rye bread 

'If only everyone here could see how pretty you look with that thing buzzing in your ass and a cock in your mouth’

9:50am

rye bread 

'I’d take you right now if i could. Tie your hands behind your back and make sure everyone sees how much you beg for me to jack you off’

He squirms in his seat as he reads the texts and glances up at Ryan only to see his hand in his hoodie pocket and knows what’s about to happen before it does. If it weren’t for the warning he’d given himself he surely would have gasped out loud as the vibrator turns up in intensity.

Gavin shuts his eyes to let himself adjust a bit before he checks the new message. He finds himself gently rocking back and forth and letting the dildo hit his prostate repeatedly without holding it down too long. He’s not particularly looking to come in his pants, but that might be what Ryan is going for.

9:52am

rye bread 

'I cant wait to take my favorite seat on your face and watch you squirm’

Ryan fiddles with the settings again, switching the type of vibration this time. It gives off an intense pulse every other second rather than a solid buzz this time and Gavin is absolutely living for it. He bites the inside of his lip to remind himself to keep his mouth shut.

9:55am

gavin

'ryan if you dont follow through im going to be very disappointed’

He looks back up at Ryan and he can tell he’s turned on too from the way he keeps moving. He’d bloody hope so, at least. Gavin is just about ready to hop off at the next stop and find the nearest hotel and - that’s actually not a terrible idea. 

9:59am

rye bread 

'I wish you werent so quiet right now. You make the most beautiful sounds when youre hot and bothered. Im going to make you cum so hard’

Gavin bites the bullet and darts out of his seat the second the train slows down. They’re in the heart of Liberty City and there’s more than a few hotels in proximity. Ryan thankfully is paying attention to him and stands up before the train stops. He slips his hand into Ryan’s pocket and grabs the controller, turning it up a notch and puts it back into the pocket. It earns him a smirk from the taller man and he puts his arm around his shoulder and lets himself be lead away.


End file.
